Which One Is The Real Me?
by TSUBASAxFai
Summary: The dream ended, leaving Syaoran gasping for breath. What was that place? Who was that man? Syaoran raised his hand to his eye. For the first time, he had questions as to who he really was.


_**A/N: Hello guys/girls~! This is another Tsubasa Chronicle one-shot, dealing with once again the Clone Syaoran. I don't own the characters, Clamp does. I do own Yuko's sake on the weekends though XD. I hope you like it. Warnings: Spoilers.**_

Syaoran walked through the world of his dream. He stopped when he heard a voice.

"Syaoran, Syaoran," it whispered. He spun around, looking for the source of the voice.

"Who's there?" he asked, his guard up.

"Syaoran," the voice said again. A figure made its way to him. It was a teenage brunette boy, no older than fifteen. He had marking laced across his body, and his left eye was covered by an eye-patch.

"Syaoran," the boy whispered yet again. Syaoran backed away.

"This voice, it's mine!" he said, slightly afraid. All of a sudden, his right eye was filled with pain, as though he was being stabbed in it. The teen in front of him opened his lone eye. It was the same color as his own. This boy was a copy of himself.

"Syaoran," the boy repeated his name. The pain in his eye increased. When he thought he must scream his pain or die, it ebbed, pulsing and throbbing. The other version of himself moved in front of him. The boy was replaced with a mirror, a mirror that had haunted Syaoran's dreams since he was 7 years old. He raised a hand to his bandaged right eye. The reflection did not do as he did.

"Syaoran, I hope you form your own heart," his reflection told him. Suddenly, Syaoran was thrust into another dream. He had broken out of some tube, glass and water spilled around him. He looked into the puddle and the teenage boy from earlier was in the reflection. He was wearing the same black robes, and the eye-patch was still covering his left eye.

"Syaoran, which one are you really?" the boy asked. Syaoran froze. What was he talking about? The reflection laughed bitterly.

"Oh come on. Haven't you ever wondered why the first seven years of your existence are gone?" he asked. Syaoran's eyes widened. What was he trying to say? Was he just a copy of this boy in the reflection?

"No, even if I don't remember the first seven years of my life, I am Syaoran," he told himself. It was the same thing he said in Clow, when he was thirteen years old. The reflection smiled sadly.

"For your sake, as well as the others you love, I hope that this attitude remains within you," he said. Syaoran stared at the reflection.

"What do you mean?" he asked. The reflection sighed.

"I don't have much time left. Just remember this; Even if you discover who you are, don't lose your heart." With those last words, the teen left, leaving Syaoran alone. With the boy gone, he took a better look at his surroundings. He was in some sort of facility, with a very familiar symbol. The symbol of a red and black bat. A new voice, much deeper than the boy's, called to him.

"Syaoran," it called. Syaoran found himself in front of a middle aged man, with the bat symbol on his chest.

"Who are you?" he asked. The man laughed cruelly.

"Who are you?" he returned.

"I'm Syaoran," Syaoran said in puzzlement. The man let out the cruel laugh again.

"You are nothing more than a weapon, my pawn in this battle. You aren't Syaoran," he said, voice filled with malice. The dream ended, leaving Syaoran gasping for breath. What was that place? Who was that man? Syaoran raised his hand to his eye. For the first time, he had questions as to who he really was.

"Which one is the real me?" he whispered.

_**A/N: Yay~! We're finally done. Sorry if this was a bit short. I kinda lost inspiration at the end.**_

_**Syaoran: Why am I always the victim in your one-shots?**_

_**A/N: This is only the second one.**_

_**Kurogane: The kid has a point.**_

_**A/N: Why are you here?**_

_**Fai: Tsubasa-san, Kuro-sama is still angry for the A/N for your other stories.**_

_**A/N: *turns to angry ninja* Is that so~?**_

_**Kurogane: *unsheathes sword* I'm going to cut straight to the chase.**_

_**A/N: Guess what? This is now done.**_

_**Kurogane: Goddammit!**_

_**Fai: Told you~!**_

_**Don't forget to review and check out my other stories!**_

_**Ja'ne**_


End file.
